Los dioses de la muerte Ladybug y Chat Noir
by Fenix Escartala Taisho
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que las calles de la ciudad de parís son vigiladas por dos dioses de la muerte, la diosa Ladybug que vela por las almas puras y bondadosas que han muerto y el dios Chat Noir que guía a todas aquellas almas sucias y corruptas.
1. Prologo

Por aquí les traigo una nueva historia la cual a sido a pedido de una de mis seguidoras, espero les guste.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi lady — Aparece un gato de entre las sombras.

— Chat Noir, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asuste —

— Lo siento mi lady no pude evitarlo — Dice mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

— Dime vienes por tu próxima víctima —

— No esta noche, en donde me encuentro es muy aburrido así que salí a recorrer un poco las calles de parís y me he encontrado con la persona más hermosa que he visto en muchos milenios —

Ella al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca del otro dios de la muerte se sonroja, debido a que ella sabia del amor que el dios Chat Noir sentía por ella, ya que durante muchos años este ha pasado coqueteándole y ella siempre lo ignora, ya que cree que si se enamora de él no sería capaz de cumplir bien con su trabajo de diosa de la muerte.

— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo esta noche mi lady? —

— Dime qué quieres que juguemos gatito —

— ¿Qué te parece una apuesta? —

— ¡Una apuesta! —

— Si, si yo gano me concedes una cita y si tu ganas hare todo lo que tú quieras durante el próximo milenio —

— Este bien acepto la apuesta —

— Por las reglas ancestrales — Dice extendiendo su mano.

— Por las reglas ancestrales — Responde ella llevando su mano para tomar la de el.

Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto, espero sus comentarios y se les gusto coloquen la historia en sus favoritos.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Fenix Escarlata Taisho.


	2. La Apuesta

Por aquí les paso a dejar el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia que he creado, espero les guste.

* * *

Los dos dioses de la muerte se encontraban observando un parque en esos momentos, cuando el gato negro observa como una niña pelo azulado miraba como todos los demás niños jugaban y se divertían mientras que ella se encontraba sola bajo un árbol con un cuaderno en sus manos y nadie le prestaba atención, entonces se le ocurre una idea.

— Mi lady, ves a esa niña de cabello azul que se encuentra sola —

— Si, que quieres con ella chat —

— Es muy bonita no crees, aunque no se puede comparar con tu belleza mi lady —

La diosa que era representada atreves de una mariquita se pone algo roja, casi igual que su vestido, así que se da la vuelta para que él no la vea y le responde.

— Si tienes razón chat es muy bonita y su alma es pura también —

— Recuerdas que tenemos algo tú y yo pendiente mi lady —

— Claro no olvido la apuesta, gatito —

— Se me acaba de ocurrir algo —

Entonces observa como el dios representado atreves del gato negro comienza a observar nuevamente a la niña de cabello azulado.

— Dime —

— Que te parece si nuestra apuesta gira en torno a ella —

Ella sorprendida por las palabras dichas por su compañero dios se da la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

— En estas pensando chat —

— Ella necesita amigos y yo algo para divertirme —

— Deja tus rodeos y dime qué piensas de una sola vez — Ordena la diosa.

— Cada uno de nosotros escogerá una persona y ellos tendrán que logra ganarse el corazón puro de esa niña —

— Eso será sencillo para alguien puro igual que ella —

— No tan rápido Ladybug —

La diosa reacciona no tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir su compañero, ya que se le hacía extraño que ese gato negro que tenía por compañero no tuviera oculto un truco bajo sus orejas.

— Sabía que viniendo de ti, había algo escondido en eso —

— Exacto, siempre tan inteligente y hermosa —

— Suelta la sopa de una sola vez, cuál es tu truco para ganarme esta vez, aunque no creo que lo logres —

— Ya verás que esta vez lograre ganarte, durante muchos milenios he perdido contra ti, pero hoy no será así —

— Dime el truco de una vez o me iré — Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el borde de un tejado para saltar.

— No te vayas te lo diré, si la persona que nosotros escogemos logra ganarse el corazón de esa niña y hacer que un futuro se casen, el que lo haya escogido ganara la apuesta —

—Muy inteligente gatito, pero aun así no creo que me ganes —

— Veo que estas muy segura de tus palabras mi lady, entonces aceptas la apuesta —

— Tu qué crees — Responde mientras se acerca a él y pasa su tocando el cascabel de su cuello.

— Entonces que gane el mejor bugabug, aunque esta vez seré yo quien gane —

Dice el gato negro mientras saca su un bastón de su espalda y salta al siguiente tejado, mientras la del vestido rojo comienza a observar a los niños en el parque, en especial a uno de ojos color verde esmeralda.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, cualquier comentario sera bien recibido por mi.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

 **Fenix Escarlata Taisho.**


	3. Los Elegidos

Hola (Comienzan a llover objetos peligrosos) me disculpo por tenerlos sin capítulos en mucho tiempo había tenido unos inconvenientes personales razón por la cual no había podido publicarles nada. Por el momento no me queda mas que decir que disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad de parís en un parque cercano a la gran torre de hierro se encontraban muchos niños jugando, mientras una niña de cabellera azul solamente los observaba divertirse, la diosa Ladybug se encontraba observando la escena desde un árbol entonces alcanzo a observar a lo lejos al mismo niño de ojos color esmeralda que había visto el día anterior.

El niño de ojos esmeralda se encontraba en esos momentos recogiendo unas flores, entonces mientras recogía una margarita amarilla observo como en ella se encontraba una mariquita que intentaba volar inultamente debido a que tenía una ala lastimada, así que dejo las flores que tenía en su otra mano a un lado y tomo a la mariquita con ambas manos y se dirigió a un árbol cercano, al estar frente al árbol tomo al pequeño animal rojo y lo coloco en su hombro mientras le decía.

— Sostente no te vayas a creer, en que estoy pensando no creo que me entienda lo que estoy diciendo —

Así que comenzó a subir al árbol al llegar a una rama tomo al pequeño animal y mientras lo colocaba en la rama le dijo.

— Quédate aquí mientras te recuperas —

Mientras bajaba de ese árbol puso mal un pie y cayo, su madre que lo observaba desde una banca cercana, corrió al ver como su hijo caía al llegar a su lado lo tomo en sus brazos mientras le hablaba.

— Adrien, adrien te encuentras bien —

El niño seguía sin abrir los ojos, su madre al ver que no reaccionaba comenzó a llorar.

— Adrien, adrien por favor abre los ojos, no sé qué haría si a ti te pasara algo —

El pequeño niño entonces abrió los ojos y observo como su madre se encontraba llorando, así que estirando su mano toco la mejía de su madre y le dijo.

— Mami no llores, no me gusta verte llorar —

— Adrien estas bien — Entonces lo abrazo y continuo — No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo malo mi pequeño —

Su madre no soltaba al rubio mientras alguien observaba desde la cima del árbol y mientras asumía su verdadera forma.

— Así que te llamas Adrien, por el corazón puro que posees yo te escojo como mi protegido, sé que tú serás capas de cuidar a esa niña —

Dice la diosa Ladybug mientras saltaba hacia el tejado de la casa más cercana que encontró al parque.

El dios Chat Noir se encontraba observando en ese momento a un niño peli rojo de ojos azules, quien se encontraba dibujando algo su cuaderno entonces observo como a sus pies llego una pelota y como unos niños le gritaban.

— Hey pásanos la pelota —

Cerrando su cuaderno tomo la pelota en sus manos y se las lanzo mientras les decía.

— Tengan cuidado hacia donde la tiran, ya que interrumpen lo que otros hacen —

Luego tomo asiento nuevamente donde se encontraba y abriendo nuevamente el cuaderno continuó dibujando, mientras decía unas palabras sin saber que alguien se encontraba escuchando lo que decía.

— Si están en mi camino y no es para ayudarme a obtener lo que quiero, mejor no se me metan en el tampoco —

Mientras dibujaba unas flores que se encontraba observando en ese momento no se percató como un gato color negro llego cerca de él, hasta que felino salto y cayó en su pecho, el joven asustado con su cuaderno golpeo al gato lazándolo lejos.

— No molestes —

El felino se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y se acercó nuevamente al joven, llego a su lado y comenzó a maullar, el joven dibujante cerro su cuaderno y observando al gato de ojos verde le dijo.

— Lárgate animal, no ves que me interrumpes —

Entonces tomo su cuaderno y mientras se preparaba para golpear al animal nuevamente, le hablo nuevamente.

— Vete de aquí gato, no vez que quiero hacer algo y tu estas en mi camino —

El gato entonces dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino desaparecido de la vista del dibujante quien regreso a lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue interrumpido.

Después de caminar hasta un árbol cercano el gato subió y al llegar a la cima asumió su verdadera forma, entonces observo como una mujer se acercaba al niño que estaba dibujando y lo llamaba.

— Nathaniel, hijo es hora de irnos —

Al escuchar la voz de su madre cerró su cuaderno y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— Así que Nathaniel, contigo de mi lado ganare la apuesta contra mi Lady —

La noche había caído en la ciudad de parís y en sus casas dos niños dormían tranquilamente sin saber que en ese momento ambos dioses de la muerte se encontraban junto a ellos, al momento que ambos colocaron su manos en cada uno de sus elegidos, en los sueños de cada uno de los niños apareció la imagen de una niña de cabello azul, a la mañana siguiente ambos niños despertaron pensando en quien era esa persona que vieron en sus sueños.

Cuando cada uno se levantó de su cama observaron que junto a sus almohadas había unas notas, el de cabello rubio tomo la hoja color rojo y cuando le dio la vuelta observo que decía.

 _"Adrien, sé que con el corazón puro que posees podrás ganar el amor de la niña que vistes en tus sueños, recuerda que tienes mi bendición._

 _L.B"_

Mientras tanto el peli rojo observo cómo en el borde de su cama se encontraba un hoja negra, al voltearla observo que allí había escrito.

 _"Nathaniel, obtén el amor de la niña que viste en tus sueños y podrás obtener muchas cosas, con mi bendición sé que lo lograras._

 _C.N"_

Ambos niños sorprendidos por las notas que habían encontrado, decidieron buscar a la niña que vieron en sus sueños, sin saber que ellos habían sido los elegidos para forma parte en una apuesta hecha por los dioses de la muerte que cambiaría el destino de todos los involucrados.

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, también decirles que aunque me tarde un poco (que intentare no hacerlo) tendrán con ustedes mas capítulos, espero sus estrellas y comentarios siempre. También aclarar que la historia esta en publicación en otras paginas como Wattpad bajo mi usuario Fenix-Taisho y FanFiclandia bajo mi usuario A Escarlata Taisho.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

 **Fenix Escarlata Taisho.**


End file.
